Step into the Dark
by LittleMuse31
Summary: A new version of: Take on Me with a mix of the BreakfastClub...PaigexAlex, CraigxEllie, SeanxEmma, JayxOC
1. Take On Me: New Version

********

Disclaimer: Juliana is just a fan character. The rest of the Degrassi characters are from the show

**

* * *

**

**Take on Me: New Version**

Seven Degrassi students gathered on a Saturday morning to their school. They were assigned to the class in which they were supposed to stay in for about 7 hours and think about what they did. You ask why they must come to school on a Saturday…one word: Detention. Most likely answer, but it's still the reason why the students must be at school on a weekend; each for their own reason.

The first to enter the classroom was Craig and a new girl named Juliana. Next came Paige, Alex, and Ellie; and following them were Sean and Jay. There were six rows in the class; Juliana sat in the 5th row third seat, Ellie sat in the 4th row second seat, Paige sat in the 3rd row fourth seat, while Alex sat in front of Paige. Craig decided to sit in the 5th row second seat, Sean came in and planted his ass on the second seat of the 3rd row, and Jay sat in the 4th row third seat.

Once everyone was seated Mr. Raditch came into the class and distributed 3 sheets of loose leaf paper and a pencil to each student. Everyone had a confused look on their face when the loose leaf paper was given out; they thought all they needed to do was sit and do nothing.

"Mr. Raditch, um sir, why are we getting paper and a pencil?" Paige asked.

"Well, I'm starting something new, instead of just sitting around thinking about what you did, you are going to write an essay about what you did and why it was wrong, no less then 1000 words."

Every groaned when they heard about their assignments. It was bad enough that they all had to come to a Saturday's detention, but now they have to write an essay! Mr. Raditch stepped out of the classroom and the silent classroom became the chatting circle.

"I can't believe he's making us write an essay!" Alex exclaimed. "It's like he's doing this to torture us."

"Well that's what you get for smoking joints in school." Jay butted in.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Alex sassed back.

Jay stayed shut and listened to the conversation between Ellie and Sean. It was mostly just Ellie talking and Sean ignoring her, but it was still a conversation worth listening too. Craig was twiddling his thumbs hearing his name through out the whole "Ellie-talking-Sean-not-listening" conversation. Juliana was just sitting still, looking down at her folded hands.

Five minutes have passed and nobody has written anything on their paper so far. Paige and Alex were talking about yesterday. Sean was ignoring Ellie…still. Ellie was now talking to both Sean and Craig, Juliana was now beginning to tremble and still sitting still, and Jay was playing around with his cap and sunglasses.

After playing around with his head gear, Jay began scrunching up his loose leaf papers into paper balls and throwing them across the classroom. Then, Jay pushed back his chair and rested his feet on the desk.

"You're going to get into trouble" Ellie said, referring to Jay who had his feet in front of Ellie's face.

Jay ignored her and called Sean's name out. "Hey Sean, afterwards there's going to be a huge party at the ravine."

"I don't know, man. The Algebra test is tomorrow and I…" Sean began but was interrupted.

"You're always studying, you gotta have some fun." Jay grinned.

"We'll see" Sean said.

Paige and Alex began to laugh at what they were talking about. Then 10 seconds later, Paige spoke up, "Hey Jay, I'll go with you to the party." Alex cracked up. Jay looked at Paige with a perplexed look; he knew what she was going to say next. "Yeah, I'll go with you….when hell freezes over." Paige said. Then Paige and Alex exploded with laughter.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Raditch yelled as he ran into the classroom when he heard the laughter.

"Nothing" Everyone said in unison.

"Everyone better be working on their essays." Then the principal walked out of the classroom and back into his office.

Jay sighed loudly and began to hum to a song. Then something disrupted his humming. A pencil fell to the ground in account that Juliana was trembling so much that it rolled off her desk. Jay watched the pencil roll next to his desk, then his eyes went from the pencil to Juliana.

She was a transferred student from New York. She had black wavy hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and in a black tank top. Jay leaned down and picked up the pencil, then he stretched out his arm to hand it to the quiet girl. Juliana didn't look up from her desk, so she didn't notice that Jay was giving her back the fallen pencil.

"Hey" Jay said trying to get the girl's attention. Craig was switching his eyes from Jay to Juliana. "Umm he's talking to you…" Craig told Juliana; she didn't move from her position, her eyes were still staring at the paper on her desk.

Jay's arm was now hanging from his desk, "Hey mute child, I have your pencil" Jay said louder. She perked up her head and turned to Jay. Slowly she reached for the pencil and then she swiftly turned back to face forward. Jay cocked an eyebrow and then faced up front.

"I don't know about all of you guys, but I'm not going to stay in here." Jay said getting up from his desk and walking out the classroom. "I'm with him, I'm out of here." Alex said leaving the classroom, then shortly Paige followed. Sean didn't hesitate; he took a glance at Ellie and then got up from his seat and left the class. Ellie soon left the classroom following Sean close behind. Craig sighed and got up, "You coming along too?" he asked Juliana. She shrugged and got up from her seat as well.

Juliana followed Craig out the door. "So why are you in detention today?" He asked. Juliana didn't say a word, then in a few seconds she faced him. "Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I was mistaken for something I really didn't do and I took action which ended me up here." Craig said. Juliana had a confusing expression on her face; you need to think hard on what Craig was really trying to say.

There was a loud bang coming from the cafeteria which attracted Craig and Juliana to enter. They opened the door and saw Jay and Sean moving the tables to the side.

"What are you guys doing?" Craig asked walking up to the others.

"We are going to play some soccer." Sean said while pushing a table.

"Any of you have a soccer ball?" Ellie asked, sort of ruining the excitement.

"There are some in the gym. I'll go get some." Alex said walking out the door.

"I'll come along with you." Paige said running to catch up with Alex.

After Sean, Jay, and Craig moved all the lunch tables to the side, Alex and Paige came in with a bag full of soccer balls.

"We asked for one, not all of them." Jay said.

"We couldn't get one out. It's pretty hard opening the bag with just your hands." Paige said showing her nails to everyone; trying to tell them that she just got a manicure.

"We don't want to break the bag, do we?" Craig asked trying to open the bag with his hands.

"It doesn't matter." Jay said grabbing the bag away from Craig.

"Here, I'll open it." Juliana said flicking out a blade from her pocket. There were a few gasps when she took out the blade.

"So you do talk, mute girl" Jay said smirking. Juliana didn't give eye contact with him; she just walked up to the bag, and made a quick slash across the bag so it made a small hole. Then Jay placed the bag on the floor, made the hole a bit bigger, and took out a soccer ball.

"Let's play some soccer!" Craig cheered enthusiastically.


	2. Soccer, Cover ups, and Movie Stunts

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the degrassi people, but i do own Julie. And there will be scenes that resemble "The Breakfast Club" so please no flames about copying from the movie, i am aware that i took some scenes from that movie. Oh and this fic is more on the episode of "Take On Me" from Season 3. So please if you won't leave a constructive critiscim or just a nice review then dont review at all!_**

****

**Chapter 2: Soccer, Cover ups, and Movie Stunts**

"Let's make this game a bit interesting though." Paige said as she took the ball away from Jay. "We'll make teams, and which ever team loses has to strip for everyone."

"I like the way you think" Alex said, "So who's on whose team?"

"Why don't we make it boys against girls?" Juliana spoke up, but then titled her head downwards ignoring everyone's eye contact.

"But there aren't equal amount of us. There are more girls then guys." Craig said.

"I won't play" Ellie said, "I'll keep score"

"Are you sure?" Craig asked making sure Ellie wasn't just quitting the game out of pity. Ellie nodded and walked over to one of the lunch tables.

"Okay, behind the rails is your goal, and through this lunch table is our goal" Sean said pulling a lunch table near the back.

"One point for each goal; which ever team gets 5 points wins, and the losers take off their clothes." Jay said finishing the rules.

"All right then, let's play" Alex said. Paige walked over to one side, Juliana pulled up her hair in a ponytail and walked to the opposite side of Paige, and Alex stood in the middle. The boys did the same then with the sign of Ellie's hand, the game began.

Alex got the ball first; she ran all the way to the goal but Sean stole the ball away. Sean then scored the first goal for the boy's team. "One point for the boys" Ellie yelled. Next Paige got the ball and almost tripped over her shoes since she was wearing heels. "Time out" Alex yelled, "Paige, take off your shoes or you'll fall"

"That would make me walk around barefoot" Paige said dumbfounded

"Exactly Princess…" Jay said sarcastically

Paige glared at Jay and then un -strapped her heels. The game started again, Paige took the ball and ran towards the goal until Craig stood in front of her, guarding the table. "Get out of my way Craig" Paige warned.

"Pfft…" Craig stole the ball away from Paige and passed the ball to Jay. Jay was about to kick the ball to the goal until Juliana slid on the floor, kicking the ball to Alex. Jay smirked at Julie, she ignored his weird sign of a compliment, got up, and ran towards whoever had the ball. Alex then was the 1st to score for the girl's team. "Nice pass" Alex said running passed Juliana. Julie smiled and then shook her head; that was one of the first times she's heard Alex compliment someone.

The game continued until the score was 4 for the boys and 3 for the girls. It was a miracle when Paige scored the next goal making it a tie between both teams. When the first pass was made there was a loud slam of a door. Everyone ran towards the lunchroom door and heard Raditch whistling out of his office, probably going to check on them in the classroom.

"We gotta get out of here and back into the classroom." Ellie said worriedly.

"Yeah, let's go" Paige said walking out of the lunch room with everyone following behind her. "We have to go faster" Craig said walking quicker, then they all began to run. "This way" Sean said taking a short cut, but then it turned into a dead end.

"Nice job Cameron, now we're going to get busted" Jay said banging his fist against a locker.

"It was your idea to leave the classroom" Ellie said.

"But you guys didn't have to follow me." Jay said.

"I have an idea, you guys go back around, and go as fast as you can to the classroom." Julie said running back, trying to find Mr. Raditch. Sean and the others followed back then they made a quick turn. Then Sean stopped and ran back.

"Where are you going?" Jay yelled, Sean stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to find her, she might need help" Sean yelled back and then continued running. Jay made a hand signal for Paige, Alex, Craig, and Ellie to keep going to the classroom, then he too went to find Julie.

When Julie was about to run around a corner she stopped and peeked to see if it was safe. Mr. Raditch was walking up the hall, she was about to make a move when she felt someone poke her in the ribs. She made a squeaky sound, then clasped her hands on her mouth; she turned around and found the suspect: Jay with Sean standing behind him.

"We thought you might need some help." Sean said pulling up his hood from his grey sweater. Julie gave them a warm smile, and then peeked around the corner again. "Alright the plan is to get Raditch further away from the classroom. So…" Julie began

"So we need to distract him, right?" Jay sighed, "Okay, so what do we have to do?"

"I'll go first" Julie said running around the corner as Raditch walked the opposite way. She ran her hand through the locks of each locker making a loud clanging sound. Then she ran the other way. Raditch then came around running to find out who was making that noise.

"Alright, my turn" Then when Raditch was running the other way, Jay came around and started to bang his fists against the lockers. Sean chuckled when he got a glimpse of Raditch's pissed off looking face.

"Who's making that racket?" Raditch yelled running down the other hall.

"_Okay now it's my turn" _Sean said to himself as he ran where Raditch was and began to yell "Let's go Panthers!" When Raditch turned around, Sean ducked under the nearest garbage can and waited to see the next cue. Luckily Mr. Raditch ran down the stairs, then Julie and Jay both came around opposite corners. They all met up where Sean was.

"Okay, now let's go back to class" Julie said walking down the hall casually.

"You know that took guts doing what you did." Jay said.

"Yeah well you guys did it too, so you have equally as much guts." Julie smiled.

"Hey guys" a familiar voice came from behind them that startled them all; it was Emma.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Sean asked as he walked closer to Emma.

"I have this meeting with Mr. Raditch that Snake wanted me to talk about." Emma said, "You all here 'cause of detention?"

"Yup" Jay and Julie said in unison.

"Tough luck, I heard it gets boring after the next 3 hours." Emma said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the info…" Jay said sarcastically as he continued down the hall.

"Hey, I know you" Emma said pointing at Julie. "You're in detention 'cause you- -" Emma began but was cut off.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now." Julie said ignorantly. Then she stormed off Jay's direction.

"Did she do something bad?" Sean asked curiously.

"Well…" Emma started, but then Jay and Julie both came running back.

"What's going on?" Sean asked.

"Raditch, he's on our trail." Jay spoke quickly.

"He found you guys?" Emma asked.

"Not exacly, but someone _had _to sneeze very loudly didn't they…" Jay said sarcastically, looking at Julie.

"Well I'm sorry, I couldn't hold in the sneeze." Julie said defensively.

"Who's over there!" Mr. Raditch yelled as he came closer to where they were.

"Go, go, I'll cover for you." Emma said.

"Thanks Emma" Sean said and then they all ran back to the classroom.

Once they were long gone Raditch came as cued. "Oh Emma, that was you?"

"Yes, I was um looking for you…" Emma covered up. Mr. Raditch cocked an eye brow and led Emma to his office.

_Back at the classroom... _

"I hope they didn't get into trouble" Ellie said worriedly.

"Don't worry hun, they are probably coming in right now." Paige said, and on cue the three of them all came in.

"We thought you guys got caught" Alex said crossing her arms in astonishment.

"Nope, met up with GreenPeace though." Jay said sitting down in his seat.

"Emma? What was she doing here?" Paige asked.

"Some meeting with Raditch" Sean filled in.

"So it seems you do have some balls if you took the chance of almost getting caught just so the rest of us wouldn't." Alex said, talking to Julie.

Julie shrugged and smirked, "Saw it in a movie once."


End file.
